callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
GTA V RP Episode Guide
The GTA V RP series tells the story of Grognak the Destroyer. Season 1 The episodes of Season 1 are told in a semi-serialized fashion, with two or more independent storylines per episode weaved into each other. Their chronological order isn't always entirely clear. The season tells the story of Grognak gathering a crew and their romance with CDD. '1x01: I am a monster' Teaser Grognak meets an impostor and punches them in the face, but immediately retreats from the confrontation. The Abduction Grognak talks with Bixby, a guy who has an alien shaved into his chest. They try to hit on him, but expertly manage to save their face after being rejected. The conversation is interrupted by the Wise Man who arrives in a firetruck to pick up Bixby and shouts "What the fuck is that?" upon seeing Grognak. He is accompanied by Rocky, Aliza and more of his crew. They kidnap Grognak and bring them on a heist where they are expected to hack some emails. Grognak drops their headphones several times as they blast the Russian anthem or communist music, antagonizing the group over time. They almost decide to kill them, but Grognak assures them that they buy things on credit. At first this seems to save the day, but the Wise Man is hesitant to believe Grognak and asks them who the US President is. Grognak doesn't know and answers "Jesus" which results in them being shot immediately. Aliza helps Grognak. They ask her why she is part of the group and initially seem to have some success in turning her to their side, but after once again spreading communist propaganda, Aliza attacks Grognak with an axe. First Street Discussion Grognak, Shawn, Daisy, Bus Girl and others are standing at a street corner. While Shaun seems critical of Grognak, Bus Girl compliments their body. They talk about Disney and various other topics, before Bus Girl faints. Grognak tries to engage in small talk with Miss Rogina, but she shoots them instead. Second Street Discussion Grognak tries to work out and sculpt their body and finally comes to terms with their identity as Grognak the Destroyer. However, their new-found confidence is immediately challenged by a firetruck washing them away. At the spot of the accident, Grognak asks Shawn for help with their lack of social skills, but fails to properly apply the lesson about insulting everyone. Grognak, Rocky, Aliza and Tora walk a few metres away and talk about the authenticity of Grognak's glasses. After Aliza faints, Grognak calls Shawn for help. However, they call him "Suspenders McGee" and get charged with racism. After a short time in the holding cell, Grognak gets released. Short side storylines * Grognak tries to find work in a strip club, but is punched in the face. '1x02: The Love Birds' The Heist Grognak stands around with Bus Girl and some other people when they meet a guy in a yellow jacket. Grognak introduces themselves and they immediately get along. Yellow Jacket Guy reveals that he had two Ds in Business and Economics, but also a C in Drama. Since his mother's name was Double D, Grognak agrees to call him CDD. They go on a date and talk about CDD's brother (who is a dickhead but alright sometimes) and Grognak's Amnosia. In a bar, Grognak performs Ring of Fire and gets very emotional during the performance. Grognak and CDD talk about their common interests, but are eavesdropped on by Shawn without realizing it. Grognak tells CDD that any drug could cure their Amnosia, and they decide to head out and look for some drugs. After not finding any, they go to the police station, but it's not manned. Grognak plans to give them a call, but they realize there is a bank heist in progress, meaning they can find the police there. Grognak however comes up with the idea to simply rob a bank themselves to save on gas and have the police come to them. Just as they are about to enter the bank, they run into the Wise Man, Tora and Rocky again. Tora asks them to delay their plan since the Wise Man tries to lay low at the moment, but they ignore her request and enter the bank. Short side storylines * Grognak offers their services as a lawyer at the local police station, but is met with hostility. * Grognak participates in a race involving golf carts and speedboats. They try to use their Amnosia as an excuse for several screw-ups. Scared of a shark, Grognak jumps into the water and almost dies. While floating in the water, they get mugged. '1x03: The Heist' The Heist Shortly after Grognak and CDD begin their heist, the police arrive, but are unwilling to give them drugs. Grognak once again advertises their lawyer services before they leave and seek out the Wise Man, Tora and Rocky who are hiding in a back alley. Grognak demonstrates their stomping abilities to prove their worth as a lawyer. The Wise Man advises them that they have to wash the money they just took from the bank. CDD expresses doubts about the other group's trustworthiness and Grognak has some flashbacks to being shot by the Wise Man before, but they go through with the plan anway and wash the money at a laundrette. Afterwards, Grognak and the Wise Man are once again at each other's throats over Grognak's communism. Eventually, Grognak and CDD adopt Rocky. Larry Grognak meets Larry and impresses him with advanced dance moves. Together with Rocky and Tora, they roam the streets and have a minor dispute with a guy called Randy. They drive around in their pink pick-up and Larry has problems with his vision blurring as he is not used to standing for too long. They spot a taco truck and Grognak takes it over, selling several raw buns to Larry to get him back to strength. As Grognak hits several cars while trying to park the taco van, they run into Randy again, who threatens to report them. However, he eventually offers to buy drinks for everyone to deescalate the growing tension between them. Larry performs a magic trick where he runs through a wall. When trying to leave, Grognak hits the cars again and promises Randy the profits from their taco van to pay for the damage. However, reasoning that there is no point in making money if they have to give it away, they hand out plain buns for free. '1x04: We have a crazy plan' The crazy plan Grognak, CDD and Rocky drive around. They are stopped by the police who are concerned about Rocky. Later, they adopt a dog that they also name Rocky. Tora and the Wise Man pick them up in the pink truck. They run into Larry again who has some back problems. Later, they are involved in a car accident. One of the responders is Shawn, who is immediately needed again when Rocky knocks himself out by falling into Grognak's fist. Shawn, CDD and Grognak talk for a bit and Shawn confides in them that he is after a girl. It is implied that he's talking about his co-worker Daisy, so Grognak and CDD hatch a plan to help him score with her. Together with the rest of the crew, they go to a restaurant where CDD knocks out Grognak. After 10 minutes of waiting for EMS while slowly bleeding out, Grognak realizes that they could have simply pretended to be injured instead. After Daisy arrives, the planned surprise date quickly turns into a hostage situation and Shawn has to deescalate with the police. Eventually, the situation is resolved. However, it becomes apparent that Shawn wasn't after Daisy at all, but after Grognak. Beach Adventure Grognak, Rocky, Tora and Larry meet a group of people including Heather. She joins their group, as does Jesus. Jesus fails to grant Grognak sight again and instead knocks them out several times. Driving around with their pink truck, they spot an advert about a free sandwich with every tattoo. While Heather believes the offer to be a scam, Grognak wants Jesus to get the tattoo so that Larry can get a free sandwich. Jesus announces that his tattoo of choice would be "Grognak the Destroyer, Attourney at Law". At the beach, Grognak offers their lawyer services to a stranger and immediately betrays Jesus, punching him in the face. '1x05: The Betrayal' The crazy plan Grognak asks Shawn to announce their intentions to CDD, however immediately gets cold feet and falls Shawn in the back, assuring CDD of their love and asking him to bat Shawn instead. CDD does so, but also beats Rocky, revealing that he has Amnosia. Grognak tries to save Rocky by telling him to run, but he has already caught the Amnosia as well. A heartbroken Shawn tases them and manages to knock out CDD. Grognak throws themselves from a roof in desperation. The Quest for Food The group leaves the beach in their pink pick-up. Larry gets hungry and almost eats Grognak. They abandon their vehicle for a new, fancy sightseeing bus. Soon, the police attack them, but Grognak manages to turn the situation around and subdue the police forces. Heather, Rocky and Grognak are hit by cars, but eventually escape. With the problem of Larry still not having any food becoming more pressing, they try to find a place to eat. '1x06: I am a communist' The Bank Robbery Grognak drives around with the Wise Man, Tora and Rocky in the pink pick-up. Because of Grognak's Amnosia, the group reminds them that they have adopted Rocky, that they have Amnosia and that they are a communist. The group decides to rob another bank. They demand the institution of communism, everyone to sing the Russian national anthem as well as a parachute. However, a girl called Fate shows up and accuses Grognak of stealing her husband Clint's body. The situation quickly gets out of control, and Rocky and Grognak are arrested. The Wise Man arrives to pay their bail, but Grognak escapes with the parachute they demanded earlier. Short side storylines * The group meets up with CDD and Heather. The mysterious impostor appears and Grognak quickly changes clothes for the duel, but gets defeated by the impostor and reverts his clothing change again. A stranger tries to steal Heather's bike. * Grognak witnesses an accident at the beach and confers with Shawn about what to do. Grognak decides to eat the victim. Later, they have a big communist rally and sing the Russian anthem together. '1x07: I am a lawyer' Bus driving Grognak drives around in a green bus and hits a car. The car occupants turn out to be Grognak's friends Wise Man and Tora along with some other people. They get on the bus and they all drive to the beach, where Grognak impresses them with their expert parking abilities. At the beach, CDD is waiting for them and interviews a rapidly outfit-switching Grognak about their village stomping. They want to leave and Grognak pushes the bus out of its protracted parking position, impressing everyone with their strength. They drive through the city and encounter some sort of massacre or orgy. CDD raps for his instagram. They leave the city and stop at an abandoned Liquor store in the back country. Grognak and CDD have a romantic moment, but it is interrupted by a fire breaking out. As EMS and firefighters arrive, an epic brawl starts. After CDD's apparent demise, the season ends with the crew proclaiming Grognak their new leader. Beach Adventure Following the events of episode 1x04, but preceding those of 1x05, Jesus expresses disappointment in Grognak's betrayal. As more people arrive, Grognak's conflicting loyalties get increasingly problematic, but their legal actions still seem to mostly target Jesus. Eventually, Jesus turns on Grognak and they need a lawyer themselves. For some fucking reason, this turns into a bidding war for Larry, who is eventually bought by Jesus. The police arrive and question everyone about this transaction. Grognak resolves the situation by sentencing Jesus to death and proclaiming Heather entirely innocent. Season 2 The second season abandons the established narrative format in favor of episodes centering around one linear storyarc. The season focues on Grognak's adventures without CDD and has a much more bleak tone to it, with established characters appearing much less frequently. '2x01: I am a wanted criminal' Following the liquor store brawl, they hit the road in their green bus again, but Grognak jumps out of the bus several times. They pick up Eric, a fat and slightly aggressive guy who starts to hit on Tora. Grognak tries to help his efforts, but the police arrive and demand their attention. Using their lawyer skills, Grognak seems to resovle the situation, but suddenly it escalates and Bixby and Eric fight, resulting in Bixby's fall from a half-pipe. They drive through town in the green bus. Eric hits on another girl called Yasmin, who likes Steek. She turns him down, so Grognak tries to make a move on her instead. As Eric gets into a fight with another fat stranger, the police arrive and Grognak takes a liking to an officer with a mustache. They escape in their green bus, but later decide to switch to a red bus. A stranger throws Grognak out of the new bus and kidnaps the rest of the group, so Grognak follows them in the original green bus and eventually manages to rescue them and recover the red bus. However, the police are already on their tail again and manage to knock the bus off the road and into the water. Grognak is arrested and makes the acquaintance of a monkey named Ed who works with the police. Ed and the mustache police officer force Grognak to drink saltwater. After they bring them back to the holding cell, Grognak manages to talk their way out of jail. The officer tells Grognak about their condition Amnosia, and Grognak realizes that this would explain everything. They trick Eric's previous opponent into robbing a bank and sell him out. '2x02: I am a bus driver' Grognak finds a rare blue bus. They pick up several strangers and ram several cars before deciding to drive to a local motorbike race. The bus gets in the way of the bikers (among them Bus Girl and Daisy) and they react with open hostility. Relations quickly deteriorate and Grognak finds themselves at odds with the whole group, finally realizing that it's a race-related issue. Bus Girl eventually resolves the situation diplomatically, but refuses to tell Grognak whether she prefers red or green buses. Despite their Amnosia, Grognak recognizes Heather in the group. The gang suddenly steals Grognak's golden bus, forcing Grognak to pursue in an inferior green bus. After a kidnapping and several crashes, Grognak receives an important lead at the local hospital and finds the missing bus, abandoned at the side of a street. '2x03: I ruin a funeral' Having found their bus, Grognak waits at the hospital for passengers. They found an informal bus gang and declare war on the remaining biker gang, who are visiting Clint in the hospital. Grognak and Bus Girl get in a fight and Grognak is defeated, but decides to come back with an ambulance to trick their way into the building. Once again, they are held up by Bus Girl. On the next attempt, she even attacks them with a hatchet. Grognak randomly runs into Wise Man and his AI assistant and introduces them to the biker gang. They get a DeLorean and pretend they are from the future, which finally gets them into the hospital, where Clint has died because of the destroyed window. Unable to handle the awkward situation, Grognak and Wise Man jump out the window. Because of their Amnosia, Grognak forgets these events immediately and goes back into the hospital, taking some selfies. Grognak suddenly remembers they have a son, and Wise Man tells them he is dead. Assuming the dead person in the hospital is their son, Grognak says some generic words, not remembering any specific details about him. Grognak and Wise Man then start the necessary repair works on the hospital. The hospital manager arrives and joins in. Grognak fishes for a while through the open window. '2x04: I am a menace' The season finale begins with a flashback to several weeks before 2x03. Grognak drives around as they are hit by a pink pick-up. The trauma causes several memories to reemerge, and they recognize Tora and Rocky in the pink vehicle. They join them and drive to a local meet-up, where Wise Man joins them and they steal a bus. After several crazy adventures, Grognak drives the bus to the beach and fakes a hostage situation. The plot fails and Grognak executes the hostage to save face. They try a second time, this time successfully extorting some string from Rocky. The group gets back on the bus and drives to an aquatic bus stop, where they change vehicles. Now on a tug boat, they reenact several Titanic scenes. Back on land, they drive around in a truck, but get in an accident that kills Rocky. Several weeks later Directly following the events of 2x03, Grognak, Wise Man and the hospital manager leave the hospital and drive around in a bus. They find several more red and green buses to attack the hospital in force, but the situation is suddenly complicated by the surprise return of CDD. Together, they enter the hospital and pay their respects to Clint, then jump off the roof and drive into the sunset, ending the season with a dramatic reunion of most main characters. Special Episode 'I am always in trouble' Grognak is pulled over for speeding, but manages to escape punishment by being polite. They attempt to join a gang, but are instead kidnapped. After several more misadventures in the ghettos, Grognak turns themselves in. Using their lawyer skills, they infiltrate the police force in order to rescue a fellow Irishman. Season 3 Season 3 is the prequel season, telling the story of how Grognak becomes who he is. It's told in fully chronological order. '3x01: I ruin a commercial' Grognak, an East-Asian male, arrives in Los Santos and is recruited by a mysterious clown and his assistant to star in a commercial for SafeVisionSecurity together with another actress. Grognak bonds with the clown immediately and impresses him with his singing skills. Initially, his acting seems on point as well, but minor mistakes and inconsistencies make it impossible to get a good take. The clown's patience wears thin and he eventually leaves in desperation, Grognak, the hot girl and the clown's assistant drive away. Grognak expresses his sadness about their initial friendship seemingly falling apart and wonders whether the clown was ever real or they were all just high and imagined him. They talk for a while, but the clown's assistant eventually leaves. Grognak' co-star stay gives him some advice about life in the city and work opportunities and eventually lends him her car, which he immediately destroys. '3x02: I can't make friends' Trying to make new friends, Grognak gets involved with a dubious gang. He helps them kidnap a prostitute names Jupiter, who ends up shooting him. He is rushed to the hospital. The doctors realize he suffers from Amnosia and opt for full reconstructive surgery, turning him into a bald, voluptuous man / woman. Grognak escapes the hospital and immediately attacks the first capitalist they meet. They try to make friends with some other lawyers, hit on a police officer, get run over by a bus and have an intense meth trip with some strangers. After waking up in the hospital, Grognak pretends to be a stranger's consciousness and manipulates him into running over civilians. After a fruitful conversation with another police officer, Grognak goes shopping and purchases a hazard vest. They go to the police department, where they meet EMS employee Heidi. She gives them advice on their personal style, but Grognak instead tries to convince her to maim people so she can help them afterwards. season 4 4x01: I Ruin a Street Race Grognak gets a notification about a lottery, and heads into a small area with only one man standing in the center. He viciously murders a cow with his bare hands, and then decides not to play the lottery, instead getting a bus to participate in a street race. He and a gang of other people hop in the bus, but are left fairly far behind. They call the cops on the other racers to win, and unknowingly cause a massive car crash that destroys multiple cars. Grognak and his friends run away after angering the general population, and head for the Bus Depot in a Station Wagon. Grognak commits vehicular manslaughter, and the gang ends up in a second car crash, before finding a bus and driving to the beach, where the group is split in two halves because Grognak abandoned the other half. Afterward, Grognak and another member of the group meet up with a man at a Gas Station, who hits Grognak and knocks him to the ground. The other member of the group brutally beats him to death with a Tire Iron. i frustate everyone: grognak and some of it's friends fuck around in los santos not a real doctor: grognak protends to be a doctor constant nuisance: grognak joins a gang,it is also revealed that grognak knows how to fly planes,grognak also escapes the police with the help of his gang Chronological order Season 1 and 2 are told in a non-linear fashion, which makes the exact order of events ambiguous. This is a possible timeline: #3x01: I ruin a commercial #3x02: I can't make friends #Special: I am always in trouble #I Am a Constant Nuisance #1x01: I am a monster - First street discussion #1x01: I am a monster - The Abduction #1x01: I am a monster - Second street discussion #1x02: The Love Birds - The Heist #1x03: The Heist - The Heist #1x04: We have a crazy plan - The crazy plan #1x05: The Betrayal - The crazy plan #1x03: The Heist - Larry #1x04: We have a crazy plan - Beach Adventure #1x07: I am a lawyer - Beach Adventure #1x05: The Betrayal - The Quest for Food #1x06: I am a communist - The Bank Robbery #1x07: I am a lawyer - Bus driving #2x01: I am a wanted criminal #2x04: I am a menace - Part 1 #2x02: I am a bus driver #2x03: I ruin a funeral #2x04: I am a menace - Part 2 #i ruin a street race #i frustrate everyone #not a real doctor Category:Grognak Category:Series